Jolyne Cujoh
Appearance Describe what the character looks like, even if there's already a picture of them. Equipment & Abilities STAND Stone Free is a unique close-range Stand that can not only be summoned to fight, but also provides Jolyne with integrated abilities. Like her father Jotaro's Star Platinum, Jolyne's Stone Free is both powerful and fast, making it great for fighting physically, although Jolyne often fights herself. Moreover, its string power gives it great versatility that allows Jolyne a wide array of actions in combat. When Stone Free's string is completely wound or compacted, it is very strong; the destructive force of its punch roughly equivalent to that exerted by a small, extremely fast meteor. It is also fast enough to deflect several bullets aimed at it. String Decomposition Edit Stone Free enables Jolyne to unravel her body as a string, typically beginning from her index, and control the string. The string is invisible to non Stand Users but it is portrayed inconsistently. It is also sharp as it can slice through flesh when pulled violently enough. On the other hand, the string is not particularly strong and may snap if strained too much, although Jolyne can create a stronger rope out of several strings. Jolyne can freely control what the string does, with enough precision to pickpocket small objects that way. The string can contract and expand like muscles, allowing Jolyne to control the grip a string has. They are also noted to feel like silk. If Jolyne gathers the string and clumps it, she can concentrate her power and form Stone Free, who may fight in her stead, but Stone Free's range is shortened to around 2 meters. Stone Free, composed of strings, can naturally be unraveled too. Jolyne may unravel around 70% of her body harmlessly, as well as quickly rewind. It notably allows her to be supernaturally flexible and be able to hide in cramped spaces like someone's mouth10. At harm to herself, Jolyne may also cut her string for a further variety of applications. Stone Free's maximum range, unraveled to 70%, is about 24 meters, as long as the string's length. The controllable string makes Jolyne exceptionally versatile in battle. With the string, Jolyne is able to: * eavesdrop on distant conversations in the form of sound vibrations through her string by the same principles behind the tin can telephone but also converse through them. * slice people with the sharpness of the strings. * choke people. * pickpocket small objects. * weave a tight net instantly strong enough to stop bullets to protect herself. * create a large net to capture enemies. * tie people up for various uses, mainly pulling them in range. * stitch her wounds* deploy a "string barrier" to detect movements over a large area. * create complex patterns to the point Jolyne can make a portrait[. * swing from place to place[. * Counteracting C-Moon's ability to turn things inside-out, Jolyne uses Stone Free to change affected areas of her body into Möbius strips. Personality Flighty, abrupt, and snappy with her elders, Jolyne in her teenage years was easily considered a delinquent and lost cause. Bitter at Jotaro for being absent from her life, she tried multiple times to catch her father's attention by committing multiple minor crimes and went to jail several times for them. Because of her father's absence, Jolyne was said to be dependent on the affection and approval of those around her, and she was ready to cover Romeo's accident, resulting in her being sentenced to 15 years in prison for it. After acquiring her Stand and being told by Jotaro of his love for her, Jolyne noticeably matures, becoming more courageous and confident. "Reviving" Jotaro, who fell into a coma due to Whitesnake stealing his Stand and memory, turns into her first priority. Jolyne retains her confrontational attitude throughout the story. A former delinquent living in a maximum security prison, Jolyne had to toughen up and can be especially rude. Her rare interactions with villains are either surly taunts or death threats, knowing how despicable most of them are. She also advocates aggressively asserting herself, especially in the prison, and once told F.F. to violently confront an inmate who cut in the queue for buying their lunch. Jolyne is particularly violent in her fights; she's used the cutting ability of her string to gruesomely wound her opponents, severing ears and nails for instance. Jolyne also has a vindictive side and repays tenfold any wrong committed against her, notably indirectly cutting Romeo's tongue for betraying her, moreover, Jolyne still holds a little grudge against Gwess, her first enemy and wants nothing to do with her despite the latter's effort to behave in front of Jolyne. Jolyne possesses a fierce determination, carrying her through several battles and inspiring her companions. After learning of DIO's plan, Jolyne took pride in her lineage and opted to continue Jotaro's effort to seal the menace DIO left behind him. Jolyne stoically endures the hardships she faces and carry on her goal, disregarding the suffering and possible risks. Her determination is so great that she was willing to lose a limb or even her life to defeat her enemy and save her comrades, an inclination especially prevalent in her that culminated in her sacrifice to get Emporio away from Pucci. Even still, Jolyne once expressed her doubts about being able to stop Pucci after Weather Report's death and the priest's second escape. Common in her lineage, Jolyne has honorable morals and treasures her family and friends. She would selflessly do everything in her power to help her companions and random victimized people, once helping a fellow mistreated prisoner to take back stolen money from her tormentors. Jolyne is willing to believe in the good in people, which resulted in a share of betrayals, but also earned her F.F.'s friendship. Jolyne is especially sweet to Emporio, her real first ally in Green Dolphin Street, and despite being an enemy, she didn't want to kill the Green Baby. Jolyne's primary motivation for investigating Whitesnake was her love for her father, and Pucci exploited that affection to escape her the first time. Outside of combat, Jolyne behaves like an average young woman, if not a teenage girl, hanging out with her friends and occupying herself the best she can in the prison, as she is also fun-loving. Jolyne notably played ball with F.F. and Ermes, and made herself a navel ring while in isolation. Unlike her father, Jolyne is rather extrovert and easily expresses her feelings to others. She is a sociable woman, and can converse with her fellow prisoners easily, asking for explanation about the ins and outs of Green Dolphin Street. Jolyne is notable for being somewhat libertine, being the first and only JoJo to admit to masturbating, and offhandedly commenting that snails' ability to copulate with anything makes her slightly jealous. Jolyne also mention her need to urinate in the middle of a fight with another person, a man at that. She is horribly embarrassed to talk about it in public and being caught in the act by a guard flustered and mortified her deeply. Araki created Jolyne with the hopes of "making up" for his previous (and in his eyes, failed) attempt at a female protagonist. Aside from offering an interesting contrast to most shonen comics, he thinks she is a "real woman" sorely lacking in the medium. The role reversal between her and her father was devised for her character to go beyond the typical archetypes found in Japanese fiction. Pre-Clash Biography http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Jolyne_Cujoh/History Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships Jotaro Kujo: Father, relationship is slightly cold and distant due to said father's absence. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! [[Category:AetheticMonkey]